Adventure at Gravity Falls
by bobo2000
Summary: It's my adventure at gravity falls sorry if there are mistakes I'm not English or American. The ship include: Bill CipherXOC Note:Bill is in human form
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

Hi im Boian (if you wonder why my name is weird I'm Bulgarian). This is my first fanfic so no burns story will be only mine POV.

It was the start of the summer vacation, and my parents told me that i had a long lost great uncle that they are sending me to. He was in Gravity Falls and I was surprised to learn that this place actually exists. But I still had doubts that there are any mysteries.

When I arrived, I saw nearly broken down building with huge sign reading Mystery (S)hack,but the S had I came in I saw the „attractions": picture of horse riding horse, obviously fake, jar full of fake eyeballs,beaver with horn stick to it with a sign reading:,,Beavercorn" in front of it and many other „unnatural" items.

The first person that i saw was pretty redheaded girl standing at the cash register reading a magazine, obviously not careing about the customers,that are trying to buy something. Then I saw a guy who was fixing something and was wearing T-shirt with question mark on asked me ,, What's up dude?''. ,,Nothing.'' I replied. ,,I'm here to see my gruncle Stan.''

,,That's me." A man with suit replied. He came and gave me a hug. All of a sudden one girl and one boy burst in chasing each other. „Give me the hat Mabel!" said the boy. „Only if you can reach it." She said putting it above her head so the boy can't reach it.I quickly reached the hat, since i was atleast two times taller than them. ,,Hey give me the hat back." said the girl.

,,Only if you tell my why you are fighting for it?" I said. ,,It's my hat and she took it from me." said the boy. I gave him the hat and I looked at him: It was small boy wearing blue and white hat,with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on it, a navy blue hooded vest a reddish-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe and black sneakers. Then I stared at the was short with long brown hair wearing pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling. ,,Who are you? " they said in unison.,, I'm Stan's great nephew." I said. ,,And who are you?" I asked. „We are Stan's great nephew and niece." ,,So we are cousins." said the girl. I nodded. „I'm Mabel and this is Dipper nice to meet you!" the girl said. „ I can introduce myself." said the boy. „I'm Dipper Pines and you are?" „I'm Boian. Nice to meet you too.I'm staying here for the summer." I said. ,, What a coincidence.'' Mabel said ,,We are staying here too."

I got to my room and unpacked my things.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

I got to my room and unpacked my things. I layed on the bed for a I got down and Grunkle Stan said „ You're not going to stay here doing nothing do some work." I started cleaning. About fifteen minutes later I finished. I saw my cousins going out and asked „ Where are you going?" „In the woods" said Mabel. Then Dipper punched her in the arm. „Can I come with you? " I asked. They looked at each other and Dipper said ,,We need to show you something." We got to our room and he showed me his journal. I was amazed by the creatures in this book and yet I needed to see them, so went to the forest. We searched for something strange for twenty minutes. We decided to give up,when I heard noise coming from some bushes. We went to see and for my surprise there were Gnomes! They were small with cute little hats. I wanted to hug one, but Dipper told me that they are dangerous. „Oh come on! How something this cute can be dangerous?" Right when I said that one of them jumped on my face! I started screaming and Dipper said „I told 'ya." Mabel punched him and said „ Don't just stand there, help him!" Dipper than ran to the Shack and returned with leafblower and blowed them off my face. The gnomes ran back deep into the forest and I said „Thank you!" Then we hugged. We went back to the shack, had dinner and went to sleep,but I was struggling to sleep unable to forget what happened today, then ten minutes later I collapsed from exhaustion.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS I CAN'T COME UP WITH LONG STORIES


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

The next day we woke up,we had breakfast,and suprisingly Stan gave us a day off.

Then a car parked infront of Mystery (S)hack. Then five teens came out.„Hey Wendy want to hang out with us?" asked a boy with black hoody. „Yeah and I'll take these two with us" she said pointing at Dipper and Mabel. „Hey who's this guy?" Said one boy with blond hair. „This is Boian."said Wendy „He is a cousin of Dipper and Mabel." Nice to meet you I'm Lee, this is Robbie." he said pointing at the boy with the hoody. „That's Nate." he said pointing at boy with skull T-shirt and cap, „That's Tambry." Lee said pointing at a girl that was looking at hers telephone. „And that's Thompson" he said pointing at a rounded boy wearing brown shorts and brown T-shirt. „So guys where are we going?" asked Wendy. „To abandoned lab" answered Robbie. „Abandoned lab?" asked Dipper nervously. „Are you afraid baby?" asked Robbie. „No!'' Dipper quickly answered. Then we got into Thompson car. In the car I sat next to Dipper. „Are you afraid?" I asked. „Honestly yeah." he answered.

About ten minutes later we arrived at the lab. We tried to get in, but it was locked. „Hey Dipper can you unlock this?'' „I'll try.'' said Dipper as he climbed up to the roof. Dipper came down to us and said that there aren't any ventilation shafts. „Maybe the new guy can open this." Robbie said mockingly. I wasn't insulted and charged into the door, which opened as soon as I crashed into it. Everyone stared at me amazed and I had to say something „The door wasn't so hard to break." „Yeah, but how did you break it?" „With strength" I said. „Wow I didn't know that you are so strong." Nate said „ Even I didn't knew that." I quickly answered, because I didn't want to tell them that two years in a roll I had won boxing tournaments.

Once we entered the lab I was amazed to see how creepy was inside of it, and I wasn't the only one scared, everyone seemed to be scared about this place. „Maybe we shouldn't do this." said Dipper. „Are you going to cry to your mom baby." Robbie mocked Dipper,but I saw that even he was scared. „Hey don't talk to him like that!" said Wendy. „Remember the last time Dipper said that and we were attacked by ghosts!" „Yeah you are right." Robbie admitted as he continued to look around the lab. We splitted up. Suddenly we heard scream. We runned over to see Dipper attacked by a giant rat! I grabbed him and we all rushed to cover. „ What we are gonna do?" I asked. „Maybe we can lure him into trap." Dipper suggested. „ Good idea, but who is going to be the bait?" „I'll be." he said.

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER I'LL COME UP WITH OUTCOME


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

„I'm sure. " Dipper said and then he started running around making the rat chasing after him. There wasn't any danger fo him since the rat was big,but very very slow. I setted up a trap and screamed „Dipper lure them here!". He started running towards me, as fast as he could , when he passed me I pushed a bookcase over the rats. There were several screams then silence. „I guess that we killed them" I said. Dipper nodded.

We went back to Thomson's van and they dropped us at the Shack. It was late so we went to beds. That night I had terrible nightmares about triangular guy who tries to kill me, so I barely slept. At the morning I told Dipper about my nightmares. „That must be Bill Cipher." he said „Bill who?" I asked. „Bill Cipher a dream demon that we confronted many times" Dipper said. „And what he want from me?" I asked. „Honestly I don't know." „And what I'm gonna do?" I said. „Try asking him when he is in your dreams, or something." „Okay". I said

The following night I saw him again so I asked him „What do you want from me?". „Nothing." he said. „So why are you here" I asked. „Because I don't have you on my wheel so I was interested." He replied. „What wheel" I asked, then he showed me his wheel with symbols on it. I quickly figured out what some of them meant:

Question mark: Soos

Ice: Wendy

Some kind of mouth: Grunckle Stan

Pine tree: Dipper

Shooting star: Mabel

Stiched hearth: Robbie

„Yeah so? What so special about the fact that I'm not on that wheel?" I asked. „Oh nothing really, but I was little curious about it. So I started following you." „And now what are you going to do?" I asked nerviously. „Nothing really. I'll just follow you some more." „And are you gonna kill me, or something?" I asked scared for my life. „No, are you nuts boy?" I blushed with embarrasment. „So you better wake up." He said and just then I woke up. I was thinking that this is only dream but I remebered my talk with Dipper yesterday. We were going to hang out with Wendy and hers friends today. When we were in Thompson's car I told Dipper that I saw the demon again. „Um and did you learn what he wants from you?" „Not really" I replied. „He just said that he is interested that I'm not on his wheel and said that he'll follow me some more." „That's interesting. Let's wait and we will see how this turns out." I nodded in agreement. We were going to some club called „Skull Fracture". We sat there ordered drinks and the gang talked to each other. I was just sitting there drinking my soda when Robbie came to me. „Hey since you were so strong to open the door the day before yesterday I tought you wouldn't mind to have arm wrestling contest with me".I agreed we sat at the table, the others came to cheer. They were oly cheering for Robbie, I wasn't surprised. The Pine wanted to cheer for me but was afraid how others will react, so they remained silent. About ten seconds after the start I beat Robbie. Every one was confused,but Robbie was angry. I was afraid that he would start a fight. „You,me outside now!".My conerns were justified. We went outside and he said „Get ready to meet your maker!" as he rushed towards me. I barely dodged his charge only for him to crash into a wall and to be knocked down unconscious. About hour later we were into the hospital and he got better. And for my luck he couldn't recall what happened. Everybody promised not to tell him.

I went outside to have some fresh air, when a triangle appeared in front of me! „What do you want from me ?" I asked. „ Oh! Nothing I just wanna congratulate you for beating Robbie!" he said „Don't talk like it's something good I already feel bad about it!" „Ok I want to see you. How about an hour later infront of the cinema. „Ok but what we are gonna do?" I asked. „I'm not gonna tell you so I won't spoil the surprise!" Then he dissappeared. I decided not to angry him since he was a demon. I walked into the shack and started preparing for our „date".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

A hour later I was at the cinema with him. We decided to see horror movie. We went in brought tickets and popcorns and started watching the movie. A twenty minutes later he wanted to get out. I wasn't angry, since I didn't like the film at all. We were outside and I asked him. „What we're going t..." before I can finish my question he kissed me! It wasn't bad, so I wasn't angry at him. After we broke the kiss he dissappeared. I decided to go I got home Dipper asked „Where have you been?" „I just walked in the woods" I lied, since I wasn't sure what he would do if he learns what I did with Bill.

It was nine o'clock on the morning and like everytime Stan was ,literally, robbing his customers. We were working. When the customers left we started to do our own jobs.

I went out for a walk to refresh my mind. I was walking when Bill appeared to me. We walked along the street in silence.„So how are you?" he asked finally breaking the silence. „Fine,but little confused about what we did in the cinema." „Why?" he asked.

„Because if I belive what Dipper said for you, it seems that you aren't a good person" I said. „Oh the Pinetree? Don't belive to everything he tells you." He said and disappeared. I was confused. „Who to belive?" I asked myself. Finally I realised that I didn't have to decide right now, so I got back to the shack and turned on the TV. I fell asleep.

When I got up it was night.I went to the kitchen to have midnight snack. I saw the clock. It was four. I didn't want to sleep so I watched some TV, till six and decided to go to bed.

The next day we went to Mystery Fair. There were cheap attractions and other game like ball toss, balloon bust, ferris wheel an many others. Half an hour later I decided that I can't take anymore „fun" so i went back to the Shack.

Right when I got into the Shack Bill appeared. „What's up?" he asked. „Nothing." I replied. „Where are the others?" he asked. „At the fair". „So we are alone?" Bill asked with sly smile. „Yeah." I nodded with smile seeing where he is going. Then we started making out. An hour later we heard that Dipper and Mabel are home. „Oh no! Bill you should go." I said. „ Good idea." He said and disappeared. I dressed up and went down to see Mabel and Dipper.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

„Hi. What's up?" I asked Dipper and Mabel. They stared at me shocked. I wanted to read their faces. Then I realised I was topless. I blushed in embarrasment and went up to dress up. As I got back to them they asked me in unison „What happened?". I quickly came up with explanation. „I decided to go to sleep, but it was too hot and I decided to sleep without my top clothes. And when I came to see you I just forgot to dress up." „Oh ok." Dipper said. „Why did you leave the fair?" Mabel asked. „I just got bored and leaved." I answered. „Ok" said Mabel. „How was at the fair?" I asked. „Nothing happened and we leaved as soon as we noticed that you are gone." Dipper said. „So what we are going to do?" I asked. „Let's go monster hunting." Mabel suggested. „Ok". Dipper said. We packed some things and went into the woods. „And what we are supposed to look for?" I asked. „I don't know... yet." Said Dipper. „Maybe we should look for unicorns!" said Mabel. „Yeah right." Dipper said with he started looking through the pages of the journal. „Found it!" he said excited. „It says: Magical horses with mane shining like diamond. I first thought it was only myth until I saw one with my eyes." said Dipper. „Yay they exist!" said Mabel like four years old whose dream just came true. „So we are looking just for one specimen?" I asked. „Yeah." Dipper nodded. „Let's go unicorn hunting!" Mabel said with determination.

*Hour later*

„Ahhh I'm getting bored. We still haven't find anything! Let's go home." Dipper said. We got to the Shack and prepaired to go to sleep,when Bill appeared. „I have to talk to you in private." he said. We went outside the Shack. „What's up?" I asked „And why you need to talk to me?" „We have a problem." He said with worried look on his face. „It's Gideon." Then I recalled how Dipper told me that a little freak was in love with Mabel and tried to kill him so Dipper can't prevent him to get Mabel's heart. „And what's about him?" „He tricked me into deal to kill Dipper!" he told me. „What?!"

NOTE: Sorry for the unicorn hunting, I wasn't into that stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

„And what's about him?" „He tricked me into deal to kill Dipper!" he told me. „What?!"

„Wait, wait, wait? You are saying that you have to kill Dipper!" I asked. „Not necessarly. You see, I don't have to finish the deal. Like the one with Stanford's mind. I didn't stole the code." Bill answered „ Oh, ok. Let's say someone hypothetically stops you and the deal isn't done."I said. „ The person can break the deal. Oh! I see where you are going, and knowing Gideon he we break it as soon as I tell him." he got it. „There's one more problem." I realised. „And what is it" Bill asked. „The others will suspect something happening." „We will play it out." Bill suggested. „But it has to be realistic enough to make them belive that I really stopped you." „We have to train it.". As he said that he materialised a cane. „Why are you giving this cane to me?" „Pull the handle." Bill said. I pulled it and was suprised to find that it was a sword. „And why would I need sword?" I asked. „I suppose that to trick them, we would have to fight." „ Ok. But I don't know how to use a sword." I admitted. „I'll teach you!" We went to the woods and started training. „So the main thing about sword fighting is to be calm and concentrated. Also you need to be very fast." As he said that he attacked me with his sword. I barely blocked it. „Good reactions." he complimented. Two hours later we finished and I got back to the Shack.

It was tomorrow morning when I realised that today is the day. I wondered how Bill wiil trick them to finding him. My question was answered soon. „We have to find Bill Cipher." Dipper said as he came to the room.

Half an hour later we were at Thompson's van with the gang. Dipper only told me and Mabel why we have to see Bill. We have to see him because he appeared in Dipper dream and threatened he would kill him. And that's why Dipper was very nervous, but I was nervous as well about how the things wll play out. We arrived at some cave and went in. Shortly after we went into the cave we found ourselves in the middle of it. It was huge and with flat floor, just like stadium. Bill apperared. „Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. the Pine Tree, the Shooting Star, the Stiched Heath, the Ice Bag and these guys!" he said pointing at me, Nate, Thompson, Tambry and Lee. „What do you want from me?" Dipper asked. „To kill you." Bill answered. Everyone gasped as they heard that. „What?!" Dipper yelled. „You see it's nothing personal it's just a deal." Bill said. „ What with who?" Dipper curiously asked. „Oh with Gideon." Bill replied. „Gideon!" Mabel and Dipper gasped in horror. „That's not gonna happen." Dipper said. „We will see this" Bill said as he charged into Dipper, but I managed to block him. The fight continued for some time when I finally got Bill cornered. I disarmed him. Suddenly he got a call from Gideon. „What's happening?!" Gideon asked. „They got me cornered." Bill explained. „So you failed me one again Bill I'm breaking the deal! But I'll have my revenge on you Pines and I will have your heart Mabel dear!" he said as he maniacally laughed. Then he closed. „This laugh will haunt me in my dreams." Mabel said. „So we are free to go." Lee asked. „ Yeah yeah whatever." Bill said.

SORRY FOR THE FIGHT I'M SUCH A LAZY ASS


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't written in quite a while. I had exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

*Later back at the Mystery Shack

We walked to the front door, but I saw a familiar shadow and walked to it. „So we tricked them?" Bill said. „I suppose, but we have to tell them about us sooner or later." „Tell them what?" I heard Dipper's voice behind me. „Oh ,oh." I said. „Bill what are you doing here?" Dipper asked. „Dipper it's not what it looks like." I began explaining. „No! It's just as it looks like. You are Bill's ally and tricked us." „No it's not like that, it's more complicated." I said, but Bill cut me. „Oh stop already! You have nothing to explain." He said and kissed me. Dipper gasped in horror at this sight and runned. „You are very tactful." I said sarcastically. „It's not my fault that he can't handle some drama." Bill said. „I'll try explaining him, but this time don't do something as stupid as you did now please." I said. I went to see that Dipper is with Mabel. By the look of her face it was obvious that he told her. „I-i-is this true?" she said. „Yes." I nodded. „What we are going to do about it Dipper?" Mabel asked. Judging by her expression she was crushed. „We will take time and think about it." Dipper said. I knew the didn't have much time cause it was the end of the summer.

I haven't talked with them for a week and they looked really confused. I decided it's time to clean the misunderstanding. I walked to them and started „ Look. I know it's hard for you to accept what happened and I don't want to push you, but the summer is almost over." Dipper just walked away, but Mabel stayed. „Do you really love him?" she asked. „Yes, but I love you too cause you are my cousins, and I don't want any bad feelings between us." I answered. „Ok I forgive you ,but only because I belive in true love." I was relived, but at the same time I knew that she will easily forgive me. Dipper was the hard one. I had to be very careful with him because his trust is something I can't get back so easily.

The next day I tried to talk to him, but he avoided me. It was just like that for some time. In the end I convinced him to talk with me. „Look just listen to me okay?" „Okay." He said. „It's just hard to explain, but I really like Bill." „But he is a monster!" Dipper cut me. „He is not that bad if you get to know him. Look I don't want you to like him, just forgive me." I said softly. „But you betrayed us." „In what way?" I asked. „You are his ally and he wants to kill us, so you betrayed us in that way." „You know that it's me that convinced him not to kill you when he had deal with Gideon." „Even though he tried to kill me more than just once. And that's enough to make him evil." „You are right, but he is what he is and I'm sure he won't try to kill you again." „How you can be sure?" Dipper asked. „Because he..." I hestitated before I finished. „Because he loves me and I love him." Dipper seemed shocked. I sighed. „ I'll give you some time to think." I said and leaved.

It was the day our parents would take us home. Dipper still haven't forgave me. I was determined to clear the things with him. I walked outside and found him standing and starring at the sky. It was chilly outside and I was wearing a hoodie. I went next to him. I was thinking how to make him forgive me. „How are you." I asked. „Okay, I think." „Look it's the end of the summer and you can't be angry with me for live." „I'm not angry with you." Dipper said. „So can we clear the things and be friends." „Yes." we hugged. After that I decided to say goodbye to Bill. As if he read my mind he appeared. „So you are leaving?" He started. „Yes, but I'll come here next summer to see you." I said. „Ok so this isn't the last time we see?" „No it isn' ! I almost forgot! I made a spot for you on my wheel." „And what is it" I asked. Then he showed me his wheel. And there it was next Dipper's and Mabel's symbols was mine: The black hoodie, that I was wearing now. „It's cool." Then we kissed. „Bye hoodie!" he said as I was getting into the car. „Bye Bill." I said quietly as the car drove away from the Mystery Shack.

THE END


End file.
